1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device using a charging status display circuit for indicating a charging state of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
In many rechargeable electronic devices, a light emitting diode (LED) is used to indicate charging status of the device. Because the LED may be permanently damaged when subjected to high voltages generated by electrostatic discharge (ESD), the LED is usually protected by an electrostatic protector.
However, because the electrostatic protector is often electrically grounded, static electricity accumulated on the electronic device may form a current which through flows the electrostatic protector. If the current is too great, the LED may suffer reverse breakdown and be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.